What is a Leader?
by Aurora2361
Summary: CHP 8 is up! The Ronins are having problems after their visit to New York. It's now or never for Ryo. What's going to happen? Thanks for the reviews, and sorry that it has taken so long!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own em… Don't sue me, because I'm broke.

Chapter One

What is it to be a leader?

This question often struck the young man sitting on the edge of his bed, arising from his troubled slumber. He rubbed his tiger blue eyes to remove the sleep from them, then ran a hand through his raven black hair. The early morning sun had crept in through the open curtains covering his balcony doors, intruding into his twisted snooze. It was very early in the morning, and he did not get enough sleep to ease his troubled mind. He sighed loudly as he stepped over the white tiger sleeping peacefully at the side of his bed, and over to the balcony doors. He pushed them open with ease, and allowed the fresh air to crawl over his body.

It had been almost two weeks since their return from New York City in the United States, and everyone was still feeling the effects from their latest venture. Rowen was still having difficulty recovering from his wounds caused by Sage's armor, and he seemed to be having problems even talking with anyone about how he was feeling, including Sage. Sage worried about this often, but he was struggling with the fact that the demon had manipulated his armor so easily. Did that mean he was weak?

Cye… He seemed to be having trouble lately dealing with the thought of even armoring up. He didn't want to practice with them anymore, and Ryo noticed that he was trying to pull away from them. Ryo lost track of how many times Kento asked Ryo if Cye had even talked to anybody that day. Kento worried about almost everyone, and felt responsible for Rowen getting injured, and Mia and Yulie being taken from his uncle's restaurant.

Even the familiar, fun-loving glint in Kento's eyes had long disappeared.

And then, there was Luna…

Luna…

His fists tightened as he pictured the young woman… her braided black hair, mysterious eyes. A flame snuffed out too quickly by hate and the need for revenge.

Why had he allowed her to go? What had possessed him to even let her tag along? The same unshed tears of his frustration threatened to spill, but he choked them back. He took in a deep, steadying breath, and leaned against the rail.

Ryo was about to go back inside when he spotted the other young man that seemed to be having the most trouble with their trip. He watched as he strolled with his hands in his pockets towards the hillside overlooking the lake below as it twinkled in the growing sunlight. His head was cast downward, and he sat down gingerly on the grass, still wet with morning dew.

Ryo pulled his hands to his mouth to call out to him, but stopped when he saw the shoulders of this proud Ronin lurch forward with a great sob. He watched, heartbroken, as each sob grew more forceful, and caused him to cover his head in his hands.

Ryo removed himself from the balcony, trying to decide how to best handle this situation. Finally, deciding that he had let things go for far too long, Ryo moved towards the door to his bedroom, grabbing a red t-shirt and throwing it on before walking out.

What did it mean to be a leader? It meant to help your comrades when their pain obviously outweighs yours. It meant to try to help your teammates through anguish, and be strong for them, even though the leader feels like falling to pieces himself.

* * *

I'm feeling creative all of a sudden! I guess it must be these hot summer months when you're cooped up inside with nothing to do but write.

Let me know what you think!

Aurora


	2. Solitude and Interruptions

Disclaimer: Don't own them… Please don't ask for money.

Chapter Two

Ryo crept down the stairs, hoping not to break the morning's peace. He was trying to think of what to say to the comrade sitting in solitude on the field, crying for all his heart was worth.

Ryo reached the doors leading to the field, and took a steadying breath before going outside. This was going to be a little rough since no one had voiced their concerns over their trip, and the problems that some were having. Ryo didn't think that this was going to be an easy situation to walk up on.

The cool dew wet his bare feet as he walked across the field to meet him. As he approached, he quietly called out his friends' name.

"Sage?"

Sage jerked his head over to his leader, looking mortified at being caught in his present condition. He wiped the tears from his violet eyes with his gray t-shirt, and then threw this blonde hair back from his face.

"Hey, Ryo. I didn't think that anyone else was up except for me."

Ryo approached carefully, knowing he had caught Sage at an awkward moment. Sage was very proud at being one of the strongest emotionally, and he was afraid that catching him at a moment of vulnerability would crush him.

"Need to chat?"

Sage looked out at the sparkling lake below them, and shoved his chin down into his chest. He shrugged for Ryo's answer.

"Mind if I sit down?" Ryo asked quietly.

"Sure."

Ryo sat down on the damp grass, and stretched his legs out in front of him. He looked over at Sage, his gaze now distant and sad. Ryo fidgeted, as he couldn't quite think of something appropriate to say.

Finally, he realized that he wouldn't get an answer out of Sage until he asked, "What's wrong?"

Sage looked down into his lap as he struggled with how to explain his feelings, but Ryo could have slapped himself for asking this simple question. He knew what was wrong. It had been bothering all of them since they had returned. Finally, Ryo looked out in front of him and said,

"Rowen knows that it wasn't your fault."

Sage shot a look over at Ryo in shock, "What do you mean?"

"You know. He knows that it was the demon that was controlling your armor. It wasn't your fault that Rowen got hurt." Ryo said as his eyes met Sages'.

Sage blinked in almost amazement, "Are you a mind-reader, or what?"

Ryo shook his head, a ghost of a smile tracing his lips, "Trust me. When you blame yourself as much as I do, you learn what other people are guilting themselves to death over."

Sage sniffed and mumbled, "But he acts so different towards me now. We used to talk all the time, and now it's like he has excuses to not talk to me."

"And," Sage continued as his voice began to crack, "he flinches whenever I touch him. It's almost like he's scared to even brush up against me. He may say that it wasn't my fault, but I can see something different in his eyes."

"Sage," Ryo said as he sighed, "it may seem that he's acting differently, but he knows that you're having trouble dealing with all the things that happened in the States. He realizes that you need your space. After all," Ryo added with a smile, "he is a genius."

Sage smiled beside himself and sniffed, "But we're best friends."

"Even the more reason that he's avoiding discussing these things."

"You'd think that he would want to discuss what happened. But whenever I bring it up, he changes the subject."

"Well, I think that our youngest was shown that he's not as strong as he thinks he is. He may not be as reckless as Kento, but he was desperate to find and help you. When he was hurt," Ryo continued cautiously, "I think that it caused him to reflect on his own weakness."

Sage looked down at his open hands and took in a shaky breath, "I feel absolutely awful about this whole mess. I wish that none of it would have ever happened."

Ryo shook his head, "Don't. Quit beating yourself up about it. I would much rather of had Rowen find out his weakness this way so that if there is a next time, he'll be ready. If anything, it'll cause Rowen to train harder."  
"I could help him with that." Sage added quietly as he leaned back against his arms.

Ryo stood up and looked down at him, "That's not a bad idea, Sage."

"But what should I do about all of this now?"

Ryo thought to himself, and gazed around the sprawling mansion glimmering in the morning sun. Suddenly, he spotted the back doors glistening as they open and shut. He spotted the familiar blue-headed Ronin coming out with a stretch and a yawn.

"Talk to him about it. And I think that now would be a perfect time to clear the air." Ryo stated as he nodded towards the figure sauntering sleepily towards them.

Sage looked over his shoulder, and saw Rowen coming towards them. He smiled and waved. Rowen grinned as he ran a hand through his bed-ridden hair.

"What're you doing up this early, Ro?" Sage asked as Rowen stood next to Ryo.

"This must be a record. You're up before noon!" Ryo smarted off as Rowen stretched his arms up over his head.

"Shut up," Rowen moaned as he brought his hands down and gave Ryo a playful shove, "I couldn't sleep, and I grew tired of tossing and turning when I was missing a gorgeous sunrise."

Ryo chuckled and looked down at Sage, whom seemed to have a hard time bringing up this tender topic.

"What are you two idiots doing out here in the cold? Becoming Ronin-sicles?" Rowen teased as he folded his arms over his chest and rubbed them.

Sage looked up at Rowen with a faint smile on his face, and then looked at the ground. Ryo watched as Sage took a deep breath and sat up a little more rigidly.

The smile on Rowen's face disappeared with concern as he looked from Ryo to Sage, "What's the matter?"

"Have a seat, Ro," Sage said as he patted the ground next to him, "We need to talk."

Rowen smirked and began to reply with a smart-ass remark, but saw the look on Sage's face, "Sure, Sage. What's up?"

"I'll talk to you two later." Ryo said as he waved a goodbye, but he didn't think that they saw him or heard him.

As he began to walk towards the house, a small weight lifted from his heart. He took in a deep breath of the cool, crisp morning air, and smiled to himself. It felt great to help his teammates solve a problem, and it helped him to take his mind off of his own worries. He looked over his shoulder as he began to open the back doors, and saw the two friends speaking intently. He saw Rowen's head drop and shake, and could tell that a tear was spilling over his cheek.

Feeling like a bit of a busybody, Ryo strolled inside into the living room. It was still eerily quiet, and he stopped as he looked over at the opening to a certain somebody's door. He needed to tell this person something that he had kept secret for so long, but he was so afraid to actually voice it. Seeing Sage's strength as he spoke to Rowen had given him strength, but he didn't think that now would be the appropriate time. He looked down at the ground and moved on to the staircase, leading up to their bedrooms. He would tell this person what he had kept secret sometime soon.

After all, it refreshed him to help not only his teammates, but also his friends.


	3. The Ties That Bind

Sorry that it has taken me so long to update. Having a job doesn't allow for much writing time! Thanks for all of the fabulous reviews!

Chapter Three

The Ties That Bind

Ryo had crept noiselessly up to his bedroom. He could still feel the heat from the morning sun on his head, but he believed that this relaxing feeling was from helping out Sage and Rowen. He walked over to the doors leading to the landing outside and stole a glance over to where Sage and Rowen were sitting. They were still talking, but they were smiling and sometimes chuckling.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Ryo thought aloud.

As he leaned against the doorframe, a soft purr from behind made him smile. Ryo looked over his shoulder to see White Blaze stretching and looking at him.

He chuckled softly and walked over to pat the furry giant on the head, "You're right, White Blaze. It's none of my business."

Rowen wasn't really sure about what Sage and Ryo were discussing outside. He had been asleep when a sharp pain in his side had awoken him with a start. He gingerly touched the scar forming under his ribcage and winced as the pain began to flourish again. Although he was a fast healer, this one was taking a while to go away, and he knew why.

It always took longer for a wound to heal when a comrade inflicted it.

Rowen sighed and breathed into the pain.

He knew that Sage had been having a hard time dealing with the events in New York. Rowen leaned his back against the double doors and shut his eyes to try and concentrate. He had heard Sage's cries in the middle of the night, and felt bad about overhearing what he had mumbled. Rowen swallowed the lump forming in his throat and leaned his head back against the cool glass of the door. He knew that it wasn't Sage's fault that he was injured, but Sage's guilt was beginning to wear him thin. As he looked over his shoulder outside to see Sage and Ryo still speaking, he knew that this was the perfect opportunity to set things straight and clear the air between the long-time friends.

"So, what's up?" Rowen asked quietly after Ryo had walked away.

Sage dropped his gaze and took in a deep breath. Rowen watched as Sage's eyes darted back and forth as he calculated what he wanted to say. Rowen chewed on his bottom lip. He felt so bad about overhearing Sage crying out in his twisted sleep. He had always assumed that Sage's difficulties over the trip were because of his loss of control on his armor. Tears welled up in Rowen's sea-green eyes as he thought of all the times Sage had tried to bring it up, but Rowen had always deflected his questions. Instead of being a friend and asking him what was wrong or listening, he would change to subject or walk away.

What a friend he was.

"Rowen?"

"Yeah?" he answered quietly, trying hard to hide his tears.

"I'm sorry about everything."

Rowen looked up as a tear slipped over his porcelain cheek, unable to hide itself anymore, "You don't need to apologize, Sage. I'm the one that needs to apologize."

A puzzled look crossed Sage's face as he noticed Rowen's tears, "What's wrong?"

Rowen cleared his throat as he wiped his face, "I didn't realize that you were upset about what happened to me. I thought that you were distressed over your armor."

Sage leaned back and eyed the young Ronin, "Were you eavesdropping in on my conversation with Ryo?"

Rowen smiled and shook his head, "No."

"Then how do you know that I'm not upset about you?"

Rowen shifted uncomfortably under the weight of Sage's stare. Those violet eyes had a way of piercing through his thoughts, but he knew that he owed his friend the truth, "I woke up in the middle of the night last night with a stitch in my side."

"And?" Sage pressed as Rowen looked down at the ground and tugged on a few blades of grass.

Rowen took in a deep breath, and released it slowly, trying to summon the courage to continue.

"Come on, Ro."

A small silence ensued as Rowen struggled to continue. A cool breeze lapped at the lone blue forelock hanging between his eyes, but he remained motionless.

"You were having a nightmare." Rowen whispered.

Sage looked a bit puzzled, but then realization him, and it was his turn to feel uncomfortable. Rowen watched him carefully before going on.

"You were saying that you were sorry, and that you hoped I didn't hate you."

Sage took in a quick breath, and leaned his head back into the warm sun. Rowen sniffed and a small sob escaped his lips.

"I'm so sorry, Sage." He said quietly, "I didn't realize that you were so upset over what happened to me. I don't blame anything on you at all. I was so absorbed with finding you, that I was reckless. Even Kento was surprised that I was running into the battle without the others."

Sage pulled his head forward, and saw Rowen with his elbows on his knees and his face hidden in his hands. He was trying so hard not to become overridden with his emotions. Sage scooted closer to him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Rowen, if you only knew how awful I felt when I had heard that you'd been injured by my armor. I kept thinking that if I had been stronger, I wouldn't have been as weak to be taken over by that demon. And then to hear that my armor was used to kill people, and hurt my friends…."

Rowen removed his hands from his eyes as Sage trailed off. He was biting his lower lip, and trying to keep a strong hold over his emotions. Rowen patted Sage's knee and knew they shared a mutual silence. They knew that they both needed to air their feelings out. They had been the best of friends and now it seemed silly that they couldn't speak to each other about this problem.

"Isn't it funny that it took Ryo to get us to talk about this?" Rowen thought out loud.

Sage chuckled and sniffed, "Yeah, considering all that he's been through as well."

"We need to do something with him. Try to remove the stick out of his ass."

Sage laughed at Rowen's comment and gave his shoulders a squeeze. The two discussed what they could do to help their leader, unaware of him peering over at them from the balcony above.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Disclaimer: You know the usual. Don't own them, don't sue.

Thank you so much for the reviews! Sorry that it has taken so long to update, but I'm a schoolteacher, and I don't get to write much (except on breaks). Keep the reviews coming!

* * *

Chap. Four

The sun shone high above Ryo as he sat on the warm earth, his swords at his side glittering quietly. He had changed into his sub armor with the intentions of working off some of his frustration, but the warm spring day and awesome view had filled his attention.

He took in a deep breath, the smell of the wildflowers blooming below filling his senses. He closed his brilliantly blue eyes, leaned his head back, and soaked in the sun that was shining down. The images of Sage and Rowen resolving their issues floated through his mind, causing a trace of a smile to cross his lips. It eased his troubled heart somewhat that he was able to help two members of his team. But the smile was quickly wiped away as he thought of the other two. And there was always the issue of –

"Earth to Ryo."

Ryo snapped his head towards the voice, and squinted into the sun to see who had intruded his thoughts.

"Whatcha doin'?" Kento asked with a smile, and placed a hand on his hip.

Ryo shrugged, and returned the smile, "I was meaning to practice some new sword techniques, but this awesome weather changed my mind."

Kento chuckled and sat down beside of Ryo, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Ryo chuckled and eyed Kento, the smile slowly fading from his face. Kento stared absently out at the glistening lake below. He had never been this quiet, or felt so lost.

Ryo twiddled with the hilt of his sword, considering what to do. He felt like he would be prying if he questioned Kento on his own feelings, especially since Ryo had never been open with the others about what had happened. But he knew that he would eventually have to tell them how New York had changed him. But now was not the time.

"So, Kento," Ryo began slowly, "What's wrong?"

Kento picked at a pebble at his feet, and threw it over the hill, "Nothing. Why do think that something's wrong?"

Ryo shrugged as he watched the dust kick up from the stone Kento had thrown, "It seems like something has been eating at you since we got back from the States."

Kento was quiet for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. Ryo turned to watch him quietly, and heard Kento take in a breath to begin.

"I don't know. It's like there's all this drama floating around everybody. And I hate that feeling."

Ryo studied him and furrowed his brows together in confusion, "Drama? But we always have some kind of drama in our time together."

"I know, but this time it's different." Kento stated as he leaned back against his arms.

"How is this different? We always fight and argue."

"I know, but take Sage and Rowen."

"What about them?" Ryo asked as he picked at a blade of grass.

"They're, like, best friends. But since we've been back, they don't even talk anymore. It's almost as if they don't want to be around each other anymore."

"Well, I'm sure that Sage is a little confused about his whole armor issue. Rowen is still recovering from a bad injury, and I don't think that he knows how to talk to anybody about it. You know how Rowen is. But," Ryo added as he pulled on a blade of grass, "I think that you may see a difference with them soon."

"Really?" Kento asked wide-eyed.

Ryo nodded quietly with a sparkle in his eyes.

"They aren't quitting, are they?" Kento asked as he rolled to his side, propping his head on his hand.

"No, nothing like that. They decided that they needed to clear up what happened before it ruined the team and their friendship. They talked to each other."

Now it was Kento's turn to look confused, "Talk? That's all they did?"

"Yep." Ryo answered quickly.

"You mean that talking about stuff really makes that big of a difference?"

Ryo scoffed as he leaned towards Kento, "Yes. What's the use of bottling hard feelings? You have to let it out somehow or you will explode."

Kento looked down at the ground, and bit his fingernails in concentration. Ryo smiled as he watched his friend.

"So, what do you need to let out, Kento?"

Kento let out a shaky breath as he began, "I'm worried about everyone. Considering all that we've been through, this has been one of the most stressful and trying trips ever."

Ryo nodded, "I agree, Kento. This trip will either make our break our team."

"But I'm really worried about Cye."

Ryo looked down at his swords, and turned to hilt of one to catch the sun. He was also concerned about their water-faring friend.

"I had noticed that he doesn't like to practice with us anymore."

Kento nodded and watched as Ryo played with the hilt of his sword, "I had to, so I asked him about it."

"What did he say?"

Kento continued to stare absently at the swords beside of him. Ryo blinked a few times at Kento's sudden quietness. Of all the Ronins, Kento was the most out-going of them all, and always the loudest. For him to be quiet meant that it had not gone well.

Ryo put a firm hand on Kento's shoulder and squeezed, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's not that. It's just… I don't know." Kento continued as he struggled for the right words to explain. He was squirming and wiggling under Ryo's firm grasp. Finally, he stopped moving and took in a deep breath. He gray eyes closed, and his clenched his hand into a fist.

"He yelled at me."

"Yelled at you?"

Kento nodded with a sigh. He opened his eyes and watched Ryo quietly.

"But you guys always fight. He almost always ends up yelling at you."

Kento scratched his head, "Yeah, but this time it was different."

* * *

Kento watched quietly from his spot on the couch as Cye and Rowen spoke in the kitchen. They had finished breakfast, and Cye was doing the dishes when Rowen came bounding down the stairs. He stepped in the kitchen to grab a snack, and Cye was speaking hurriedly as Rowen moved over to the fridge to grab a drink.

"Honestly, Rowen, do you think that it's alright for you to do this?"

Rowen finished pouring a glass of milk and returned the carton to its spot in the fridge, "Um, yeah. Why wouldn't it?"

Cye leaned back against the countertop, "I don't know. What if-"

Rowen put up a hand to silence Cye, and shook his head, "We can't play this 'what if' game all of the time, Cye. It'll only end up driving you crazy."

Cye looked down at the floor, and crossed his arms over his chest, "I know. But if you push yourself too hard, you may end up re-injuring yourself. And you know how Sage can get a little carried away with his new techniques. His armor could end up hurting you again!"

Rowen finished his milk, and placed the glass in the sink full of water, "Maybe. But I won't know until I try. I have to get over my fear of that happening again."

Kento, hearing this conversation from the living room, got up from the couch and eased over to the doorway, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh, I'm getting chided from mother hen." Rowen joked as he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Not funny, Rowen."

Kento chuckled, "About what?"

"Nothing, alright? Just drop it." Cye answered as he turned around to finish the dishes in the sink.

Rowen stood beside of Cye, and turned to look at Kento, "Sage asked me to practice with him for a little bit. 'Mom'," Rowen emphasized as he threw his thumb over his shoulder, "asked me to grab a snack before I headed out, and started to berate me about agreeing to do it."

Kento eyed Cye's back as he continued to wash the dishes, "Why?"

"Because." Cye answered tersely.

"Because why?"

"Because." Cye answered as he placed a dish in the drainer with a little more force.

"You know, Cye," Rowen began as he took a bite from his apple, "you ought to come out and join us. I haven't seen you on the field in ages."

"Hey, yeah! I'll join in, too!" It'll feel good to stretch my muscles." Kento said with a smile as he stretched his arms high above his head.

Rowen chewed quietly as he looked over at Cye, "What do you say?"

"No." Cye answered quietly.

"Oh, come on! We haven't trained in forever, and it'll feel good to get our sub-armor on!" Kento responded as he leaned over the counter.

Suddenly, Cye reeled around, his face flush and his eyes filled with something that Kento couldn't describe. Even Rowen decided to take a step away.

"I said no, alright! And no, I don't think that it'll 'feel good' to get my sub armor on! Have you all forgotten what almost happened to us back in the States! I don't want to do it, so just leave me alone!"

Kento and Rowen stared at Cye in disbelief as he stormed out of the kitchen. They could hear his heavy footsteps as he trudged up the stairs.

Rowen shook his head and took a last bit from his apple, "Well, that went well."

"What was that about? Did I say something wrong?" Kento asked as he heard a door slam from upstairs.

Rowen shrugged and swallowed, "I didn't think so. But did you see the look in his eyes?"

Kento nodded, "Yeah, but I couldn't make out what it was."

Rowen threw his apple away, and began to wash the sticky residue from his hands, "I did."

"What was it then?" Kento asked quietly as Rowen dried his hands.

Rowen looked up at Kento, and eyed his precariously, "It was fear."

* * *

"Fear?" Ryo asked as Kento finished his story.

"Yeah. He was afraid when I mentioned armoring up."

Ryo stared in amazement as Kento fiddled with his shirttail. He had a suspicious feeling that Cye had been feeling apprehensive about his armor, but no to the point that he didn't want to even wear it anymore.

"You know," Kento began as he lay on his back in the grass, "I've had issues like that about my armor, but I've always worked through it by putting it on. What are we going to do?"

Ryo shrugged, "Anything we can, Kento."

He looked over his shoulder to the numerous windows of the house behind them. He saw a shadow of a figure leaning against an upstairs window frame, staring out at nothing. Ryo could sense a great sadness in his friend, and the now familiar wave of feeling lost swept over him. His blue eyes met Kento's for a brief moment, and he smiled warmly as a plan began to hatch in his mind.

"We'll think of something to help him. That's what friends are for, right?"

* * *

Let me know what you think! Once again, I appreciate all of the fabulous reviews!

Aurora


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: You know the usual. Don't own them, don't sue.

Chapter Five

The Battle Within

Ryo stood at the door to Cye's room, looming high over him. He raised his hand to knock, but dropped his fist slowly as he closed his eyes. He was filled with confidence to help his friend since he had been most successful with the others. But he knew that of all of their problems, this would be the most difficult.

Finally, after an eternity, Ryo took a deep breath and rapped softly on the door.

"Come in." came the muffled response.

Ryo turned the knob and slowly opened the door. He poked his head in the door, and spotted Cye sitting upright on his bed. Ryo pushed the door further open and stepped inside.

"Hey, Cye." He said quietly as he shut the door behind him.

"What's up, Ryo?" Cye asked as he smiled softly.

Ryo leaned up against the hard wood of the door and shrugged, "I was going to ask you the same thing."

Cye leaned back into the softness of his blankets, and sighed, "I take it you talked to either Rowen or Kento?"

Ryo looked at the lounging form across the bed. He had placed an arm across his troubled eyes with a sigh. He could sense the uneasiness in the air, and was almost afraid to continue with his probing.

But he knew he had to.

Ryo slowly sauntered over to Cye's bedside, "Kento talked to me."

Cye moved his arm up enough to expose an aquamarine eye. Ryo eyed him cautiously, and watched as Cye drew a shaky breath.

"What did he say?"

Ryo sat down on the bed by Cye's lanky legs, the mattress squeaking and groaning with his weight, "Only that he was worried about you."

Ryo looked over as Cye rolled over to his side to face him.

"Ryo?"

"Yeah?"

Cye fiddled nervously with the soft blue blanket that covered his bed. He bit his lip quietly as he struggled for the right words to say.

"Have… Have you… You know…" he stuttered with a shrug.

Ryo smiled to ease the tension that he felt was building on Cyes' small shoulders, "No, I don't know, Cye. If I did, I wouldn't be asking."

Cye smiled back at him and rolled his eyes, "What I mean is…"

Cye slowly got up and walked over to the large window in front of them. He leaned against the frame as he stared out at the beautiful weather outside. Ryo watched him quietly, and folded his legs under him. As he heard Cye take a breath, he knew he was ready to start his explanation.

"Have you ever wished that you'd never gotten your armor?"

Ryo blinked in surprise, "No. If I didn't receive my armor, I would never have met you guys."

Cye kept his eyes focused in the distance outside the window, "Yeah, that's true. But…"

"But what?" Ryo asked as he got up and walked to the window.

Cye extended a finger, pointing down to the figures below. Ryo looked down, seeing Rowen, Sage, and Kento spar with each other. He watched as Sage pressed his sword down on Rowen, Rowen keeping him held off weakly with his bow. Even at the distance they were at, he could see Rowen's bow teeter as he struggled to push Sage back. His teeth were gritted, and he was fighting hard not to go to his knees.

"Why do we push ourselves so hard?" Cye whispered.

Ryo tore his eyes away from the scene below to look into Cye's clouded eyes, "What do you mean?"

Cye nodded back down towards the group, "Take Rowen, for example."

Ryo looked down to see that the fight had been called off, Rowen kneeling down on the ground. He was breathing deeply, his back heaving with each breath. Sage extended a hand to him, helping Rowen to his feet.

"He is obviously still very hurt," Cye continued as Rowen dusted himself off with a smile, "but he continues to push himself and train. Why?"

Ryo looked down at his feet. He wasn't quite sure what to say to him. He brought up a good point. But still, they were Ronins, and they had to be prepared for anything.

"Cye, just because Talpa's been defeated doesn't mean that we'll never have to fight again."

Ryo looked back out at the window to see Rowen bending over, grabbing a stitch in his side. Almost to himself, he whispered, "Take New York."

"That's why I was asking what you thought about receiving your armor."

Ryo peered out at the group below in deep concentration. Sage and Kento had stepped up to Rowen, whom was still bent over in pain. Sage bent down to face him, placing a comforting hand on his back and ask a question. Rowen shook his head at the question and wiped the sweat that was forming on his brow.

"It seems that no matter how many times we fight, it'll never end. Someone will end up hurt. Or maybe even dead. I'm tired of seeing everyone working so hard to prepare for something so futile."

Cye had moved his focus from outside the window to his feet. Ryo looked back over at him, crossing his arms over his chest. His eyes were filled with shame at his confession, but Ryo honestly didn't know how to answer back. Even though he knew that he was destined for his armor, Cye had brought up some valid points. Why should they continue to battle endlessly if the enemies only came back again and again?

"Ryo," Cye quivered as he locked a watery gaze with him, "I don't want to do this anymore…"

Ryo could almost feel the ground shake at Cye's proclamation. But he didn't have anything that he could say to counter Cye's arguments. The fighting would most likely never end. Yes, they put themselves in harms way every time they armored up and fought. Innocent people around them would be involved…

Suddenly, images of Luna, Mia, and Yulie floated through Ryo's mind. What had they done to become involved with them? Had Luna been destined to die because there wasn't anything that Ryo or the others could do to save her? If she had been destined to die since she was involved with them, then would Mia and Yulie meet the same fate?

These thoughts trampled through Ryo's mind as Cye continued to wait anxiously for a response. Cye was fearful that he had angered Ryo at his confession. Ryo shook the thoughts from his head and placed his back against the cool pane of glass.

"Cye, the only thing that I can tell you is that you'll need to turn to your armor for an answer. Trust what your armor tells you."

"Please don't be mad, Ryo." Cye trembled as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Ryo looked up at him and smiled weakly, "I'm not mad, Cye. But I don't know what to tell you to do except turn to your armor. That's all any of us can do."

As Cye opened his mouth to rebuke what Ryo said, he pushed from the wall to stand upright. Cye could sense an automatic change in his leader. He stood as stiff as an ironing board, and his arms were crossed firmly around his chest. His deep blue eyes were distant, and a deep hurt filled the rims.

Cye was about to question his friend, but Ryo took a few hesitant steps, then opened the door and breezed out of it.

Cye stood frozen to his spot, staring at the empty doorway that Ryo had moved swiftly through. Tears filled his eyes at having angered his leader, and he shrugged them off as he looked to the serene view out of his window. Kento, Sage, and Rowen were lying in the grass, smiles spread on their faces.

'I wonder what they're talking or thinking about.' Cye thought to himself as he watched Rowen throw a clump of grass at Kento's chest.

Kento sat up to retaliate with a chuckle when he glanced up at Cye's window. Cye froze at being caught spying down on them, and began to move away from his perch. Kento waved and motioned for Cye to come down to join them. He chewed on his bottom lip as he contemplated joining them. As Cye thought more and more about dismissing them, Rowen and Sage joined in calling him down. A smile tugged at Cye's lips, and he nodded his head in agreement. Kento cheered loudly enough for his cries to reach Cye's ears.

Cye laughed quietly as he pushed away from the window and began to walk through the house to meet up with his friends. Although he still had doubts about fighting, he now knew that he didn't regret accepting his armor. As he walked down the steps, he passed snapshots on the wall of the various places and events that they'd been through together. He paused at a picture of the group at a concert, and laughed at how goofy they had looked. He continued on his stroll, stilling a glance every now and then at the photos on the wall. He knew that without his friends, he wouldn't have become the person that he was now. And he knew that if he was going to work out his new problem, they'd be there to help him through it. Pain or no pain.

* * *

Thanks again to everyone that has stuck with this story! I think that I've got two more chapters to go, and this bad boy will be finished!

Keep reviewing, and I appreciate all of the comments! I hope that you've enjoyed this so far.


	6. A Late Night Confession

Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own them.

Chapter Six

A Late Night Confession

The night was quiet and cool, the moon casting her light down onto the sleeping world below. Her light guided many a person home, as well as comforted those that were alone in the small town of Toyama. She also shone down over the mansion sitting quietly over a lake shimmering in the moonlight. This was a truly picturesque and comforting scene.

Unfortunately, one Ronin didn't find the scene as comforting. A thin stream of moonlight pierced through the thin curtains tracing Rowen's bedroom window. The blue-haired Ronin covered his eyes with his arm, trying unsuccessfully to ward off the intrusion. After a few moments, Rowen sighed aloud and moved his arm, popping an eye open to look into the light shining down on him. Even though the moonlight usually enveloped him in love, now it seemed to wake him in urgency. He turned his head to see the back of the slumbering figure on the bed across from his own. He watched quietly as he waited for Sages' nightmares to start, which is what he had been waking up to in the past couple of nights. Rowen smiled in relief as Sages' soft snoring reached his ears, informing him that at least one of them was at peace.

But the anxiety remained. Rowen bit his lip as he thought to himself. Why would he be feeling this way?

'Well,' he thought to himself as he sat up with a tired groan, 'I'm not going to get any sleep by tossing and turning.'

Rowen scratched his head, and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at the clock by his bed and hung his head. Three am.

'Maybe I'm being paranoid.' He thought to himself as he looked back over at Sage. He had been so worried about Sages' deep feeling of responsibility for his wound, and he knew that it was troubling his friend. But honestly, he felt as if that chapter had been closed between them. Ever since the two had made amends, Rowen's pain had dissipated, and Sages' bad dreams had all but disappeared. Now what was it?

The moonlight, as if almost guiding him, shone towards the door. Rowen rolled his eyes at the sky, and looked over his shoulder at the window.

"Do you have to be so dramatic?" he whispered angrily at the moon.

He slipped on a pair of flannel pants, shaking off the cold. As he pulled on a gray t-shirt, the thought of warmed milk floated through his head, almost welcoming sleep.

'Is that what the moon wants? A glass of warm milk?' Rowen thought seriously. He rubbed his face vigorously, knowing now that he was delirious. The moon wanting a glass of milk? Geez…

Rowen quietly crept out of his room, carefully pulling the door closed so as not to wake Sage. The house was completely silent and dark, the only light coming from the moon outside. He allowed it to guide him down the stairs and into the kitchen. As he reached the kitchen, he flipped the light on and cursed himself for the sudden onslaught of light to his eyes.

After gaining his sight back, he grabbed the milk from the fridge. He tried unsuccessfully to pull a pan from underneath the stove noiselessly, only finding that the harder he tried NOT to make any noise, the more noise he made. He poured a bit into the pan and turned on the heat. As he stirred the milk, his thoughts turned once more to his restlessness. Everything had been returned to normal. This was one of the first times since they had returned from New York that it seemed as if everyone was feeling… well…

"Good." Rowen said aloud with a shrug.

So, why the sudden anxiety? Rowen stared down at the milk swirling around the spoon. Was another battle coming? Was his injury going to rear its ugly head?

"I don't know…" Rowen sighed as the steam from his heating drink rose up to greet his cold cheeks.

"Why are you talking to yourself?"

Rowen yelped aloud, the spoon dropping from the pan to the floor with a clatter. Rowen whirled around the see Ryo leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen, a sly smile on his face.

Rowen leaned against the counter beside the stove, tilting his head back in relief.

"Rowen?"  
Rowen extended a finger at Ryo, telling him to give him a minute to recover. Ryo laughed quietly and jumped up on the counter, waiting for the blue-haired Ronin to recuperate from his shock.

"Sorry, Ro," Ryo chuckled, "I tried to get your attention, but you seemed pretty focused on whatever it is that you're doing."

Rowen lifted his head, his sea-green eyes filled with malice towards his leader, "You know, you could be considered to be somewhat of an ass for sneaking up on me in the dead of night."

Ryo raised his hands in defense, "Hey, I said I was sorry. Like I said, you seemed a little preoccupied. And why were you talking to yourself?"

Rowen angrily leaned down and snatched the spoon from the floor.

"I don't know. I was bored, I guess."

Rowen, in one fall swoop, flung the spoon towards the sink. Ryo's eyes widened when he realized that the sleeping members of the household would not appreciate a metal spoon on a metal sink at three in the morning. He tried desperately to catch the thrown object, but it slipped through his fingers and clanked and clanged loudly as it landed in the sink, bouncing like a pinball.

"Jeez, Rowen, are you trying to infect everyone with your insomnia?" Ryo asked with a grimace.

Rowen scoffed at Ryo, swinging a finger at him, "Ryo, leave the big words for me. And no," Rowen added with an evil grin, "I didn't want to wake everyone up. If I did, I would have done something like this."

Ryo watched in horror as Rowen flung open the silverware drawer and shuffled the utensils noisily against each other. Ryo hurriedly pushed off the counter and rushed over to grab Rowen's hands, successfully yanking them out of their noisy task.

"Now who's being an ass?" Ryo whispered furiously.

Rowen only smiled sweetly and went back to the stove to stir his milk.

Ryo watched Rowen, trying his best to hide his annoyance, "What's up with you, anyway?" he whispered, folding his arms over his chest.

Rowen looked over at his late night companion, taking a sip of the milk from the spoon, "You don't have to whisper. Everyone's probably up now." He said aloud.

Ryo rolled his eyes and leaned up against the counter, "Seriously. Why are you up?"

Rowen shrugged as he reached up into the cupboard, "I don't know. I couldn't sleep."

Ryo eyed him cautiously as he pulled down two mugs from the shelf. Rowen's shirt lifted a bit, giving him a clear look at his wound. It was scarred, but didn't look as painful as it had been in the past few days. Rowen began pouring the warmed liquid into the two mugs. Ryo furrowed his eyebrows together as he thought of the archer's sleeplessness. He didn't seem to show any signs that he was in-

"And no, it's not because I'm in pain."

Ryo smiled to himself and shook his head as Rowen handed him a warm mug. Ryo looked down into the steaming liquid. Rowen took a sip, and leaned against the counter next to his friend. He stole a quick glance at him, noticing that he was lost in his own thoughts. Rowen leaned his head back, picturing that look on Ryo's face. He had seen it often, but mostly when the two of them were sneaking through the Dynasty. It was when he was deeply worried about how the others were doing, or worried that they had been found.

Rowen looked down into the mug between his hands, a sigh escaping his lips. It had taken a very long time for him to push those unpleasant memories out of his mind. Scrambling before sunset to find a place to sleep… Snaking through the odd hallways and corridors… Fighting… her…

Rowen shook his head, letting the memory float back into repression, "So, you've asked why I'm up. Why are YOU up?"

Ryo's body visibly stiffened at Rowen's question. His fire blue eyes locked its gaze with a point on the wall opposite them, "No reason."

Rowen looked over at Ryo, his eyebrow's cocked, "Don't give me that horseshit, Ryo."

Ryo turned his head, and locked his fiery gaze with him, "Hey, it's like you said. I couldn't sleep."

Rowen kept his gaze on Ryo, realizing his strategy. Rowen looked away quickly and cupped the mug in his hands, "You'll think I'm crazy if I tell you why I'm up."

"Try me." Ryo said as he set his mug down on the counter and eyed the archer carefully. Rowen bit his lip and looked back up at Ryo.

"I couldn't sleep because I'm feeling anxious. Almost like somebody was troubled or hurt. I've only felt this way for the past few days because of Sage, but it wasn't Sage that woke me up."

"Who was it then?"

Ryo raised his eyebrows, waiting for Rowen to continue. Rowen downed the rest of his drink and set the mug next to Ryo's. As he swallowed, he extended a finger to point at his leader.

Ryo only pointed back at himself in confusion and asked, "Me?"

Rowen flipped his hand in the air and rolled his eyes, "Quit being modest."

Ryo shook his head doggedly and shrugged, "It's not that. It's just that you guys jump all over me when I try to blame something on myself."

Rowen chuckled and shrugged, "Yeah. Yeah, you're right."

Ryo smiled tiredly and grabbed the two mugs to put them in the sink before Rowen decided to throw them as well.

"At any rate, I couldn't sleep for some reason. When you scared the shit out of me, I figured that I was anxious because of you."

Ryo bent over against the sink, "So how do you figure that it's me and not somebody else?"

Rowen stared wide-eyed at Ryo for a moment. Finally, he walked past a confused Wildfire and looked out into the living room. He came back in the kitchen and looked around, searching every crevice. Convinced with his inspection, he turned back to face Ryo.

"As far as I can tell, we're the only two schmuck's that are up at this insane hour."

Ryo jumped up on the counter and eyed Rowen, "So you've concluded that there's something wrong with me?"

Rowen sighed and jumped up on the counter to sit beside of Ryo, "You have seen rather withdrawn from the rest of us lately. You didn't even join us yesterday for our sparring match."

Ryo had to smile to himself about his current situation. Here he was, trying to help his teammates with their problems. But when confronted with talking about his own worries, he clammed up.

"What's wrong, Ryo?"

Ryo looked over at Rowen, his sea-green eyes pleading for him to spill it. He knew that he had been busting everybody's hump to get them to open up and let go of what had happened in New York. But as Ryo thought back to his own problem, it seemed almost too personal. Something that he had to deal with on his own.

But, he knew that it was only fair to let Rowen in on his deepest secrets.

After a long pause, Ryo let out a slow, long breath, "Cye's whole deal has me worried."

Rowen looked down at his feet, dangling from the counter, "What do you mean?"

Ryo closed his eyes, picturing the terrified look on Cye's face as he talked about his armor. Finally, Ryo told Rowen about his confrontation with their water-faring friend, and how fearful he was of armoring up. Rowen listened intently to every word, the gears turning in his head. After Ryo finished, a quiet fell over them.

Finally, Rowen jumped down and faced Ryo, "But Cye's doing better. He even practiced with us the other night. And he's been more friendly towards everyone, even me!"

Ryo smiled faintly as Rowen strode across the kitchen to retrieve the pan from the stove. He watched as their resident genius thought intently, realizing that he would soon figure out what he was getting at. He nodded at Rowen's last comment as he placed the dishes in the sink and began running water. As the liquid splashed in the sink, the blue-haired Ronin quickly turned off the tap and eyed Ryo suspiciously.

"But that's not it, is it?"

Ryo covered his face in his hands, knowing that Rowen had figured it out, "No." he whispered.

Rowen moved closer to Ryo and whispered, "Ryo, this may be none of my business, but is this about Luna?"

Tears filled Ryo's sad eyes. He desperately tried to hold them at bay behind his hands, "Yes and no."

Rowen slowly pulled himself onto the counter next to Ryo, concern covering his face, "Why yes and no?"

Ryo removed his hands from his face, and wiped the tears away from his cheeks, "While Cye and I were talking, he brought up the fact that our battles will never end. We could end up hurt. People…" Ryo paused to take in a shaky breath, "could end up killed or injured just from being associated with us."

Rowen placed a steadying hand on Ryo's shoulder, hoping to lend some comfort, "Luna was determined to get her revenge. It wasn't your fault, Ryo."

Ryo shook his head, "Rowen, I will feel guilty about what happened to her for the rest of my life…"

Rowen furrowed his eyebrows and questioned, "I feel that there's a "but" coming."

Ryo turned his tiger-blue eyes to the ground, a ghost of a smile spreading over his lips, "But…"

A silence blanketed them as Ryo gathered up the courage to admit his deepest, darkest fear. Rowen slightly shook Ryo's shoulder, urging him to continue.

"But what?"

Ryo looked over at Rowen, his eyes swimming in tears. He was about to tell someone other than the sky one of his deepest, undisclosed thoughts.

"But I'm worried about what will happen to another innocent that seems to always tag along with us."

Rowen, a bit confused, searched his watery gaze to decipher what he was trying to say.

To try and clarify, Ryo drew in a steady breath and closed his eyes, "I'll die if anything happens to her…"

Rowen's eyes grew wide, and his mouth gaped open. Ryo looked over Rowen's broad shoulders as he saw something move into the kitchen to join them. When he saw who it was, he face immediately went white, and he felt like his world was melting.

"You'll die if something happens to whom?" an all too familiar feminine voice questioned.

And he knew that Mia had heard his confession…

* * *

Hope that you like this chapter! Only a few more to go, and this baby is finished! Thank you all for the kind remarks, and keep reviewing. I take criticisms as well, so please let me know honestly how you like it.

Aurora


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Same as always. SSDD.

_From Chapter Six:_

"But I'm worried about what will happen to another innocent that seems to always tag along with us."

Rowen, a bit confused, searched his watery gaze to decipher what he was trying to say.

To try and clarify, Ryo drew in a steady breath and closed his eyes, "I'll die if anything happens to her…"

Rowen's eyes grew wide, and his mouth gaped open. Ryo looked over Rowen's broad shoulders as he saw something move into the kitchen to join them. When he saw who it was, he face immediately went white, and he felt like his world was melting.

"Happens to who?" an all too familiar feminine voice questioned.

And he knew that Mia had heard his confession…

* * *

Chapter Seven

What am I Going to Do?

Rowen, who had not seen or heard Mia walk up behind them, immediately jumped off of the counter in a bundled mess, once again grabbing his chest.

"What is it with you people sneaking up on me!"

Mia put her hands on her hips, her gaze irritated, "Well, if you two clowns make any more noise, everyone else will be up."

"Keep it down, mother. I'd hate to wake our siblings." Rowen whispered furiously.

"What in the world are you two doing up so early, anyway?"

The two looked at each other, and Ryo shifted his weight from foot to foot. He cast his eyes downward, trying to hide the blush that was slowly covering his cheeks. Rowen scratched his head, and chuckled nervously. He wasn't sure how much Mia had heard of their conversation, but he didn't think that this was the way Ryo wanted to tell her that he loved her. Rowen knew that Ryo wouldn't be able to lie to Mia, so he decided that he would do their dirty work. Ryo took in a deep breath and looked up at Mia, opening his mouth to speak.

"We-"

"Couldn't sleep." Rowen interjected.

Ryo looked over at Rowen, his eyes pleading him to stop this madness before it got any worse.

Mia eyed them precariously, "The both of you?"

Rowen stumbled and stuttered over his words as he tried to worm their way out of this predicament, "Well, um, actually, I couldn't sleep. I woke Ryo up by accident."

"Uh-huh." Mia acknowledged, but Rowen knew that she didn't buy it.

Ryo blushed furiously as Rowen chuckled nervously. Rowen looked over at Ryo, and knew that he wanted to allow the earth to swallow him up. Rowen could feel sweat beading on his forehead as he tried to think of a way to get them out of there. This was way worse than trying to wade their way through the underworld and hiding from enemies. He had to get them out of the soft glow of the kitchen lights and away from Mia's glaring stare.

Fast.

"Well," Rowen said as he grabbed Ryo's wrist, "it's been grand, Mia! Ryo and I are going to go back to bed!"

Before Mia could protest, Rowen jerked Ryo out of the kitchen door and dashed up the stairs. As Ryo was dragged mercilessly up the steps, he looked back to see Mia shaking her head at the two. As they neared Ryo's bedroom, Rowen threw the door open, shoved his friend through, and shut it with a bang behind them.

Rowen, out of breath from toting Ryo up the long steps, leaned up against the door, trying to listen for footsteps. Finally, he breathed a sigh of relief, as he didn't hear Mia following them. He flipped on the light and looked over at Ryo to tell him the coast was clear, suppressing a laugh as his leader untangled himself from the heap on the ground.

"Nice going, Rowen." Ryo said as he flipped over on his butt and shot his attacker an ugly look, "I'm sure that she doesn't suspect anything is up at all."

"Hey," Rowen began as he lay down on his back on Ryo's comfy bed, "it's not like you were saying much to explain yourself, stuttering Stanley."

Ryo began to chuckle softly as he recalled their mad dash up the stairs, "Did you see Mia's face?"

Rowen began to chuckle as well, and whispered, "I'll never forget that as long as I live."

The two laughed quietly as they relived their recent memory, and after a few moments, the laughter died down. Rowen looked up to the ceiling, and was trying to think of what could possibly be going through Ryo's mind at this specific point and time. What was he going to do if Mia had heard him? Was he going to confess everything to her? Was he ever going to be able to face her again?

As these thoughts poured through Rowen's mind, Ryo propped his elbows up on the bed and looked over at his friend, "Do you think that she heard what I said?"

Rowen looked over at Ryo, the most sad, pathetic look in his fiery blue eyes. He wasn't quite sure how he should answer. He could sugar coat this catastrophe for his friend and answer that she hadn't, but what would that do? Finally, Rowen extended his arm and patted Ryo firmly on the head.

"Yeah, I believe that she did."

Ryo moaned and hid his face in the comforter. Rowen tousled Ryo's lanky dark hair in comfort, and rolled over to his side to face him.

"What's so bad about it? You were going to tell her someday anyway, weren't you?" Rowen asked as he rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly.

Ryo looked up from his folded arms and glared, "Easy for you to say."

Rowen stuck out his bottom lip in a pout, deciding that now would be an opportune time to poke fun at Ryo's dilemma, "Aw… Poor Ryo. Can't admit his love to Mia."

In a flash, Ryo grabbed Rowen's pouty lip and pulled him closer to him, "I'd watch what I would say, blue hair. I know a secret of yours, too."

As Rowen scrambled to free himself, he squealed, "Oh-kay, Oh-kay! Uncle, Uncle!"  
Ryo released him with an evil grin and lay back in the floor. Rowen gingerly touched his lower lip, and moved his jaw to make sure that it still worked. As Rowen continued to nurse his sore lip, he furrowed his eyebrows at Ryo's last comment.

"Hey," Rowen asked to the ceiling, "what did you mean by your last statement?"

Ryo smiled and folded his arms behind his head, "Oh, nothing."

"Oh, come on! That is not fair and you know it, Pyro." Rowen whined, almost afraid at what Ryo would say.

Silence was his only answer. Finally, he heard a long, drawn out sigh from the floor.

"It's only that I'm not the only one with a crush."

Ever so slowly, Ryo watched as Rowen's face appeared over the side of his bed, his turquoise eyes wide, "What?"

"Well, I may be in love with our historian, but at least it's not someone that tried to kill us!" Ryo chuckled.

Rowen's mouth gaped open, a dark shade of crimson spreading over his cheeks, and yelled, "Who told!"

Ryo was trying to shush Rowen as he laughed out loud. Rowen grabbed one of Ryo's pillows and smacked him in the face.

"I hate you guys." Rowen huffed as he threw himself on his back on Ryo's bed, "Worse than girls in a rumor mill."

Ryo laughed and sat up to look at Rowen. He had placed an arm over his eyes, the other arm draping his chest. It was a rarity to embarrass the archer, and Ryo began to feel a little guilty for bringing up his unrequited love. Ryo had his suspicions about his feelings for Kayura, but had only thought that he was drawing the wrong conclusions. After all, it was her that had whipped the utter hell out of the two of them almost every day.

"So, what are you going to do about Mia?"

Ryo shrugged and laid his chin on the bed, "I'm not sure, but I guess I'll have to talk to her about what she heard."

"Yeah." Rowen answered as he yawned again.

Ryo lay back in the floor, and crossed his arms behind his head, "You know, I've always wondered about how she would react. I wonder if she thinks that I'm too young for her. I wonder if she has feelings for me, too. I've suspected that she's had a bit of a crush on me ever since our first battle with Talpa, but I chalked it up to the stress of the times. But I don't know. What if I'm imagining things?"

Silence was he only answer. Ryo waited a few more moments before calling his friend's name.

"Rowen?" Ryo asked as he pushed himself up. The light droned quietly in the room, but the blue-haired Ronin still did not answer.

"Rowen?" Ryo whispered as he peered over the top of the bed.

Rowen grunted a response, his chest rising with a deep breath in sleep. Ryo smiled as his friend snored quietly and absently scratched at a spot on his chest. Ryo, knowing that he was not going to be able to reclaim his bed, stood up and stretched. He knew that trying to wake the now slumbering Ronin would be like waking the dead. Ryo cast his eyes at the cold, hard ground and shuddered. This most definitely was not going to be where he finally called it a night.

Ryo thought for a moment as he peered absently down at Rowen. If he wanted to try and grab any kind of sleep at all, he knew that it would be on the couch in the living room. He began to make his way out of the room, when he looked over at Rowen once more, his friend hugging himself to try and gather warmth. Ryo smiled and grabbed a blanket from the edge of his bed, covering Rowen's slumbering form.

As Ryo stood back up, a ghost of a smile traced Rowen's pink lips.

"Thanks, Mom." Rowen mumbled sleepily.

Ryo walked over to his door and flipped off the light, making his way sleepily down to the living room. But as he began making his way down the steps, he heard the soft strains of music floating in the air. As he reached the bottom of the steps, he stopped and peered cautiously into the living room. Mia sat on the sofa, the TV on a music channel and softly playing classical music. Her head was tilted back against the back of the couch, her eyes closed.

'Great.' Ryo thought to himself as he sat down on the bottom step. The couch was otherwise occupied, and he was not about to wake up Mia and have her question what he was discussing so quietly with Rowen. This could not get any worse.

"Who's there?"

Ryo's eyes flew open as he looked back towards the living room at Mia's voice. He knew that it was time to face his demons and talk with Mia about what she had overheard. He was not going to lie about it, but fess up. He prepared himself for the worst reaction possible, but prayed for the best. He got up and made his way over to the couch, his heart in his throat."It's me, Mia." He answered quietly, and walked over bravely to the couch, ready to face anything.

* * *

Thank you for reviewing and keeping with me on this one. I've only got one or two chapters left, and this is done! Keep reading!

Aurora


	8. What Now?

Disclaimer: Same as always.

Chp. 8

"Who's there?"

Ryo's eyes flew open as he looked back towards the living room at Mia's voice. He knew that it was time to face his demons and talk with Mia about what she had overheard. He was not going to lie about it, but fess up. He prepared himself for the worst reaction possible, but prayed for the best. He got up and made his way over to the couch, his heart in his throat."It's me, Mia." He answered quietly, and walked over bravely to the couch, ready to face anything.

* * *

"Hey, you scared me." Mia said as she patted the seat next to her.

Ryo scratched the side of his head, and could feel his cheeks redden, "Sorry. I was trying to be quiet and find a spot to sleep."

She crinkled her eyes together and looked at him curiously, "Why are you looking for a space to sleep?"

A sigh escaped his lips as he collapsed into the comfy couch across from Mia, "Rowen has invaded my room, and took over my bed. And you know how hard he is to wake up."

Her hand covered her mouth as she stifled a giggle and nodded. Ryo smiled at her, and tried to think of something else to say, but could only clear his throat. A thick, uncomfortable silence fell between them. Mia hugged an overstuffed pillow to her chest, and leaned her head back against the brown leather. The soft strains of classical music floated between them, making the silence a little more bearable. He relaxed a bit more into his seat, allowing the soft fabric to conform against his body.

Man, was he tired. All of this running around and trying to help everyone… And now, here he was. He scoffed and closed his eyes, cursing his own advice to the guys. 'Face your problems and deal with them', he remembered telling them often. If they could only see him now…

"Ryo?"

The whisper of his name brought him out of his thoughts. He looked over at her, her eyes cast down to gaze at her hands fidgeting in her lap.

"Hmm?" he answered quietly.

She looked back up to match his gaze, her warm eyes filled with concern. Ryo looked back, searching her stare, trying to guess what it was she wanted to say.

"This may not be any of my business, but are you and the guys okay?"

Now it was Ryo's turn to feel uncomfortable. He took in a deep breath, and felt his back go rigid. He knew that if he needed a more opportune time to express his feelings, it was now or never.

He got up and sat down next to her, taking in another deep breath, "I think so. It seems as if things are getting better. It's been this trip to New York… It caused us to rethink a lot of things."

Mia nodded and leaned her head forward into the pillow, pulling her knees up into the cushion as well, "I had noticed that everyone was not quite acting like themselves. I had been worried about you guys."

"We can take care of ourselves. We're tougher than we look, Mia."

"Maybe," Mia half-smiles, "but you guys are like the brothers I never had. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you five."

Ryo's breath stopped at Mia's last comment. If she viewed them as brothers, then how could she ever think of him in a romantic sense? Suddenly, he felt unsure about confessing his feelings to her.

"I've been worried about you the most, though."

His deep blue eyes filled with confusion and he looked up at her, "What do you mean?"

He noticed a light shade of pink spread across her cheeks, but she looked down at her hands too quickly for him to be for sure. She shook her head, her long hair covering her eyes from him.

"Come on, Mia. Tell me what you meant."

Mia turned her body to face him, "You had feelings for that girl, didn't you?"

Ryo was a bit puzzled. Was she asking him this because she was curious, or jealous?

He pulled his knees to his chest, "A bit. I only knew her for, like, a week. Why the sudden interest?"

Mia stared at him for the longest time, never breaking her gaze from his. Ryo shifted uncomfortably, and found it almost unbearable to keep looking at her. Why was she staring at him like this? Was she mad? Did she blame him for what happened to Luna?

"Mia, why-"

"Because I hear you screaming her name sometimes at night."

His mouth gaped open, and his eyebrows furrowed together, almost in a state of shock, "You what?"

Mia sighed, and pushed the cushion away from her, "It started a little bit after we returned from New York. It was almost as if you were being tortured. You would scream for her to stop, and she shouldn't have come with you. But then, the name changed."

His mouth suddenly felt as if it had been filled with sand. He couldn't even form words to ask her to stop, or even to question her on what or how she had heard him.

Warm hands covered his, and he stared into her face, full of warmth and concern, "I know that you worry about me tagging along with you guys. Ever since Luna was killed, I get the feeling that you're afraid that the same thing will happen to me."

"Exactly, but-"

"I'm not Luna, Ryo."

Mia slowly removed her hands from his, the warmth now seeping slowly out of his fingertips. His heart fell to his stomach, and he suddenly didn't like where this was going. Did she think that he was trying to substitute her with Luna?

"Mia-"

"Don't, Ryo." She said as she shook her head, "Don't worry about me. Like you had said earlier, I can take care of myself."

He felt like his world was crashing around him, and he didn't know how to make it stop. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, and he wanted to protect her, but it seemed almost as if it wouldn't reach her. How could he even begin to try to tell her now? He chewed on his bottom lip, trying to think of a way to get out of this situation.

"Besides, you guys have enough on your plates without having to worry about me, too. Let's get you patched up first before we move down that road."

Ryo looked over at her, a smile on her face. He weakly smiled back, attempting to make out what she was saying exactly.

Mia stretched her arms up over her head and yawned loudly. He, himself, stifled a yawn, and watched as she stood.

"I think I'd better get a little more rest before everyone wakes up. I'd like to cook a big breakfast for everyone tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan." Ryo replied as she walked around to the other side of the couch.

Before Mia had made it to the hallway, she turned and smiled at him, "I'll see you in the morning. And you and Rowen had better not pal around anymore tonight."

Ryo nodded to her and watched her walk down the hallway as far as he could see. When he heard her bedroom door click, and fell back into the couch with a thud.

"I am so STUPID!" he whispered furiously to himself. He folded an arm over his eyes, and cursed his predicament. At first, an icy feeling crawled over him, from his head to his toes. He was so angry with himself. After spending all of that time helping everyone else, he couldn't even help himself.

"I am so STUPID!" he whispered again, but almost with a laugh.

"If you keep talking to yourself, people will really begin to think that you're crazy."

Without even looking, Ryo grabbed a pillow from behind him and flung it over the couch to strike down the person leering at him.

"Shut up, Sage. It's been a long night."

He felt the couch give way just at his feet, and he peered out from under his elbow to see the blonde perched at his feet.

"Apparently." He said as he patted his feet, "Why are you down here anyway? And have you seen Rowen?"

Ryo smiled at his questions, and merely nodded at Sage, "Like I said, Sage," he said as he rolled over onto his stomach, "it's been a long night."

Sage rolled his eyes at his over-dramatic leader and stood, "Whatever. I'll see you in a few hours."

Ryo lazily waved a hand and snuggled into the couch. The anger that he had felt earlier had left just as quickly. He knew that being a leader often meant sacrificing his own feelings or needs to help the others. And besides, he needed to let his own raw emotions heal before he could consider a relationship with Mia.

The soft strains of the music that Mia had playing slowly lulled him to sleep. His dreams were no longer filled with anger or hurt. Now, he was sleeping peacefully, knowing that the others were working through their own difficulties, and that he would help them make it through… Somehow.

* * *

Yeah, it's been forever. I hope that it's been worth it, though! I'm thinking that I may add more to it later. Let me know what you think!

Aurora


End file.
